Survivor Ba Sing Se
) Brandon Sherman ( ) Genki Hall ( ) |tribes2 = |video = |previousseason = Survivor Hogwarts |nextseason = Survivor Zootopia}} Survivor Storybook: Ba Sing Se '' is the sixth season of Survivor Storybook. Production The blog for this season is be Survivor: Ba Sing Se and the tag is SoleSurvivingAvatar Twists/Plot * '''Avatar:' Every round, one tribe would produce an Avatar. The other tribes would vote for which member of that tribe would be the Avatar. The Avatar, being able to bend every element, gained access to every tribe for the round that they were Avatar. They could talk to all other players in the game, without consequence. Castaways } | align="left" |'Genki Hall' 18, USA | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="6" | rowspan="9" | 1st Voted Out Day 4 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Renee' 22, USA | | 2nd Voted Out Day 7 | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Sid Rosier' 16, USA | | 3rd Voted Out Day 10 | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Mehgan Lohan' 20, USA | | Evacuated Day 12 | 1 |- | | align="left" |'Ash Perkins' 17, USA | | | 4th Voted Out Day 16 | 3 |- | | align="left" |'Casey Yates' 20, USA | | | 5th Voted Out Day 21 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Holden Mack' 17, USA | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 28 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Matt Stu' 18, USA | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 28 | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Brandon Sherman' 15, CAN | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 30 | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Jay B.' 18, USA | | | | rowspan="11" |Quit Day 33 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Chris Seymour' 16, USA | | | | 9th Voted Out Removed from Jury Day 38 | 11 |- | | align="left" |'Eddie Bracco' 18, USA | | | | 10th Voted Out Removed from Jury Day 40 | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Abbey' 19, CAN | | | | 11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 48 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Dan Disbrow' 21, USA | | | | 12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 50 | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Katie' 23, USA | | | | 13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 56 | 10 |- | | align="left" |'Isaac del Awful' 15, USA | | | | 14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 58 |1 |- | | align="left" |'Allison' 21, USA | | | | 15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 62 | 8 |- | | align="left" |'Carson Chapman' 17, USA | | | | 2nd Runner-Up | 0 |- | | align="left" |'Andrew Gentile' 19, USA | | | | Runner-Up | 2 |- | | align="left" |'Lauren Jirafarig' 23, USA | | Shui1 | | Sole Survivor | 1 |} 1: At the swap, Lauren became trapped in an iceberg. After one person was voted out, she joined the tribe that they had been on. Shui voted out Ash, and Lauren took her place on the Shui tribe. Episode Guide 1: In episode seven, in addition to the Avatar, an Anti-Avatar was chosen from the opposing tribe as the Avatar. Voting History